1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a locking apparatus for utility junction boxes and the like, and more particularly to a locking apparatus which utilizes a spring latch-type lock and a helical coil-type key.
2. General Background
Junction boxes are well used in the cable, telephone, water, and electrical industries, to name a few, to protect certain items from the elements. It is also well known to lock these junction boxes in order to both prevent any unauthorized access and to prevent any vandalism to their contents. However, easy access to these boxes must be provided in order to take readings, correct problems, or add new services as needed. Thus, these boxes must be constructed with a means of providing easy access to their contents by authorized personnel while restricting such access by unauthorized personnel. Additionally, the locking mechanism must be able to withstand abuse from both potential intruders and the weather so that they will be in proper operating order when access is desired.
Some past attempts to devise a lock for junction boxes and the like are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,687 to Grace, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,584 to Ledford and U.S. Pat. No. 742,563 to Beehler. These patents all disclose a spring-type latch which requires a simple bar or rod to disengage the latch. Consequently, access to these boxes is not very restrictive.
U.S. Pat. No. 893,248 to Kingston and U.S. Pat. No. 911,004 to Gano are attempts to further limit access to a box by disclosing a latch mechanism which requires a threaded key for operation. While this will provide some degree of protection, a threaded key to operate these latches can be easily devised or located.
U.S. Pat. No. 773,319 to Grossbeck and U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,993 to Blair, et al., disclose latch mechanisms which require a more sophisticated key, or a special key, for proper operation. While these changes make unauthorized access to a box more difficult to achieve, it also can cause problems when authorized personnel lose or misplace their key. Such sophisticated keys are not easily re-made with their replacement cost being rather high due to their unique configuration.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a latching mechanism that is easily operated and which is weatherproof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a latching mechanism whose key is not easily ascertainable from the outside.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel key configuration so that potential unauthorized users cannot ascertain this configuration from an examination of the box.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a latching mechanism which can withstand abuse and whose key can be replaced without requiring elaborate manufacturing steps.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a latching mechanism that is relatively inexpensive to construct and which has few moving parts that can wear out, jam, or break.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a latching mechanism that can be modified to provide varying degrees of security such as by specifying the depth of penetration required for operation. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.